Captain
CGI Series= Captain *'Class': RNLI Liverpool lifeboat *'Designer': James Barnett *'Builder': Groves & Gutteridge *'Built': Sometime between 1945 and 1954 *'Top Speed': 8 knots Captain is a brave wooden lifeboat. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Thomas got lost on Misty Island, he helped in the search for him by taking the Fat Controller to search by sea, and later brought Jobi logs for the construction of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. When Stephen went missing, Captain, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, went to look for him. Once, Emily accidentally lost her special globe of the world to the sea, but luckily, Captain was there to help push the globe to Cranky, so he could lift it back onto Emily's flatbed. In the nineteenth season, Captain was eager to assist in the rescues of Henry and, later, Rocky, but was unable to due to the accidents occurring far from the water. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure he brought the police to arrest Sailor John and was later seen with some divers recovering the treasure in Arlesburgh Harbour. Persona Captain is a lifeboat who resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in his own small shed, ready, willing, and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. He can easily be dispatched from his shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a lifeboat, Captain knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. He takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident, and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by his important responsibilities. He is level-headed, always knows what has to be done, and shows good leadership skills. Basis Captain is an ex-Royal National Lifeboat Institution twin engined Liverpool Class Lifeboat. Livery Captain's cab is painted yellow, his sides are blue, and his hull is red. He is lined in white. He has a long, thin, yellow mast at the stern of his body. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Kentarō Hayami (Japan; Misty Island Rescue theatrical version only) * Hidenari Ugaki (Japan; Misty Island Rescue DVD onwards) * Walter Wigand (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Cezary Kwieciński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Jacek Król (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Armando Réndiz (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Salvador Serrano (Spain) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Captain's livery is identical to Bulstrode's My First Thomas model. Quotes :"Batter me broadside!" - Captain, after Butch knocks some metal pipes into the sea, Stuck on You, fifteenth season. :"Don't look at me, I only do rescues on water!" - Captain, Toby to the Rescue, magazine story. :"Did somebody lose their ball?!" - Captain, when the giant globe falls into the sea, Emily Saves the World, eighteenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * TrackMaster * Wind-up * Boss (discontinued) Gallery File:MistyIslandRescue20.png File:MistyIslandRescue168.png File:MistyIslandRescue274.png|Captain and the Fat Controller File:MistyIslandRescue275.png File:MerryMistyIsland15.png File:StuckonYou33.png File:ExpressComingThrough36.png File:WelcomeStafford38.png|Captain and Harold File:KingoftheRailway644.png File:KingoftheRailway645.png File:EmilySavestheWorld108.png|Captain and the globe File:EmilySavestheWorld113.png File:RockyRescue14.png|Captain in the nineteenth season File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure792.png|Captain in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure845.png|Captain and the treasure File:TheGreatRace222.png|Thomas imagines himself as Captain in The Great Race File:Captainpromo.png File:Captainpromo1.png File:MistyIslandRescuePromo7.png File:LostatSea!7.png|Captain as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:Captain'sSeaAdventure.jpg|Captain's Sea Adventure ride at Drayton Manor File:Captain'sbasis.jpg|Captain's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayCaptain.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayCaptain.JPG|Take-n-Play File:CaptainBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:TrackmasterCaptainandSalty'sSeaRescueset.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterCaptainatheRescueCenter.jpg|2015 TrackMaster File:Wind-upCaptain.jpg|Wind-up See also * Category:Images of Captain Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Watercraft